


Here's Your Payback

by AllusionToReality



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:23:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3041726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllusionToReality/pseuds/AllusionToReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Think before you tweet</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a mistake. A slip up, a small glitch. But the results were eruptive. If Jim felt bad for accidentally revealing Zalfie, Dan felt like hell itself had manifested into his life.

 

There was a method to their madness. When Dan found out about Tyler and Troye, he made a promise to stay silent. When Tyler found out about Dan and Phil, they both swore to secrecy, holding each to the other's promise. They both found security within this promise, seeing as neither wanted their relationship to be revealed to the public quiet yet. This lasted for about 2 years, until Dan fucked up. Big time.

 

Twitter was poisonous. Youtube wasn't any better, but had more security. Instagram was just confusing and nobody cared enough about Facebook. So, of course, it was a tweet that brought the downfall. 140 characters-more or less- to end all security.

 

Tuesday morning, 11am. Dan had been up for an hour, but had yet to do anything productive for the day. He had, however, managed to pull himself out from under the covers and into the lounge, where he now resided. He was waiting for Phil to come back with coffee, already knowing his boyfriend had made two. Mindlessly scrolling through his twitter feed, Dan stopped on a particular retweet that caught his attention.

 

“ **@tyleroakley: what's the best part about mornings?” morning cuddles tbh**

 

There had to be some part of Dan that was screaming at him, but it was 11am and he had yet to consume any coffee. Any reasoning was hidden away in the depths of his mind, shadowed by, what he thought to be, the most clever comeback of that day.

 

**@tyleroakley I though Troye had gone home already???**

 

Send. Done. Forgotten.

 

Dan continued scrolling through his feed, and when Phil came in with their mugs, his phone was tossed aside and ignored. Later in the day, when Phil paused their Netflix binge to use the restroom, Dan turned and retrieved his phone from the arm of the couch. He unlocked it, shocking himself a bit because he hadn't touched the device since that morning. He absentmindedly scrolled again, finally opening Twitter to finish his social media check. He first tweeted out about having a Netflix binge (leaving out the part about him and Phil completely missing an entire episode because they had been to busy making out to pay attention), responded to a few people, then flicked back to his dash. A familiar 'ding' sounded, and Dan looked up to see he had received a DM.

 

Several, in fact. All from Tyler. Dan didn't panic at first, the realization not hitting him yet. He opened the message, expecting a friendly greeting from his friend, and possibly a favor or question.

 

**dan**

**what are we going to do**

**dan????**

 

What was Tyler going on about? Dan curiously scrolled up to see Tyler had left him 20 messages already, and it looked like Tyler had been messaging him since 4pm (8am on Tyler's side of the pond). Dan looked at the clock on his phone. _4:11_ . Tyler had left him 20 messages in the last eleven minutes. What was bothering him? Dan scanned through the messages, but it didn't take a thorough reading for the realization to hit him.

 

**dan....**

**were you joking**

**dan im serious**

**what the fuck**

**oh my god**

**dan everyone knows**

**they figured it out**

**are you shitting me rght now**

**dan you just outed Troyler**

 

...............................

 

“Tyler, I said I'm sorry, I know... I know that's not.... sorry doesn't cut it.”

 

Dan was anxiously pacing back and forth, and tried to concentrate on what Tyler was saying through the phone. Phil sat on the couch across from him, nervously biting his lip and shifting occasionally, obviously uncomfortable in this situation. He had returned from the bathroom to find Dan in the same state as now, except he hadn't called Tyler yet. He barely got a coherent word out of Dan, much less a sentence.

 

“Is there anything I can do to help you? Anything?” Dan pleaded, feeling more guilty with Tyler's receding tone. Tyler was furious, no doubt, but the devastation in his voice was just as clear. Not only had Dan gone and let out one of his biggest secrets, but they had made a promise.

 

“Wait, Tyler, what are you saying? Oh... uh... yeah, i'll talk to you later.... ok, bye?”

 

Dan brought the cellphone down from his ear, and stood unmoving from where he stopped pacing. Tyler's voice had softened tremendously, and then he just... hung up. Thoroughly confused to what had just happened, Dan tried to process everything while Phil stood and helped him back to his bedroom. He hadn't noticed they had moved until Phil was rubbing his back, trying to help. Dan shook his head and let out a huff, feeling lost to whatever happened in the time he had been on the phone.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Phil initiated, but Dan just shook his head again. It was all too confusing, it had happened too fast, Dan didn't even know what there was to talk about. They sat like that for a while, Phil calmly talking to Dan and rubbing his back while Dan tried to make sense of the situation, when the phone in Dan's lap buzzed. He cautiously picked it up to see that Tyler had sent him another DM on Twitter.

 

Nervous to see what it was, Dan hastily unlocked his phone to get to the message. It simply said:

 

**here's your payback**

 

and that was it. Dan waited for another message to appear, but Tyler never sent what he was calling “payback”. Suddenly, Dan began receiving several other messages, all from his Youtube friends. He even received a few texts, Louise's being the first to catch his eye.

**Congrats hun, super proud of you right now! Didn't expect the news to come from Tyler though... ;)**

 

Dan looked up at Phil to see if he had any idea what was going on, but Phil looked just as confused as he was. Dan assumed the best place to go for information would be Twitter, and the first place he looked was Tyler's account. Luckily (or maybe for this situation, unluckily), he found his answer immediately. There, at the top of Tyler's recent tweets was:

 

**@danisnotonfire the next time #Troyler gets together for morning cuddles, #Phan should join in. I know you and Phil aren't shy ;)**


	2. Not A Chapter But An Update/Question Thing

Ok so it's been a while since I wrote this, and during that time I've gone back and reread this SO many times and I would love to write a sequel. However, going back and reading it, the plot is a bit blocky and not very realistic. Knowing this, writing a second part has been REALLY difficult. I always try and do something different for my readers, and just doing a #BoyfriendTag video to solve the plot wasn't original at all. So, my question is, should I rewrite this to be more realistic and relevant? 

If I did rewrite this, chances are it would be longer and include more characters. Since Troyler has dwindled down and been replaced by Tronner, I turn to you guys to see what ship you want instead (or it could still be Troyler I'm good with anything) 

So PLEASE leave a comment down below if you think I should rewrite this, and include what ship(s) you would like to see Dan fuck up!

(Further clarification: The plot would remain the same, just the events would make more sense realistically, i have an idea in mind similar to the tweet war Caspar and Dan had)


End file.
